Untitled as of yet
by iloveremusmorethanyou
Summary: Sirius returns after years on Order business and Remus is all too glad to have his friend back. But he is surprised to find that his gladness evolves into other feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places or…well…anything that was created by J.K. Rowling. Anything you recognize isn't mine.**

**A/N: This is my first fic. Be nice. haha**

* * *

Chapter One

He sat on the porch drinking his coffee, black, as he did every morning. The sun was rising. He liked getting up early and sitting outside on nice mornings like these. He watched the smoke rise up from the cigarette in his hand and thought about his friend. He had been looking forward to this day ever since Dumbledore had informed him that Sirius would indeed be returning from his mission which he had been on for more than five years. Granted, this was only a short while after Azkaban so the last time Remus had any real bonding time with Sirius had probably been their school days. This made Remus nervous in part. Had he changed? What if they had nothing to talk about? But something assured Remus that they would get along just as well as they used to.

He put his cigarette out, finished his coffee and went inside when he heard a knock on the door. His heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be Sirius this early could it? Remus hadn't even made himself look presentable yet, not that he thought Sirius might care, but still…years can change a person and you never know. He tentatively opened the door and found himself looking into those familiar silver eyes.

"Sirius," he practically whispered. He smiled and then thought, _It's been so long, what do I do? Hug him? Shake his hand? Just let him in?_ But his thoughts were quickly ripped from his mind when Sirius all but jumped into Remus' arms. He hugged him so hard he thought he would suffocate.

"Remus I've missed you so much. We have so much to talk about." They both looked at each other and smiled, and then, "Well are you gonna invite me in or what?"

Remus laughed and let his old friend in. He put his luggage down and led him into the kitchen where he made him a hot cup of tea.

"Well what have you been up to, mate?" Sirius asked, still smiling the smile of someone talking to a best friend he hasn't seen in five years.

"You're looking at it," said Remus, smiling sadly. "I do work for the Order of course but I mostly enjoy my retirement, even if my retirement was unwelcome at the time."

Sirius glanced into the living room, saw about twelve or so books on the floor and chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit," his said, smiling at him over his steaming cup. "I remember me and Prongs trying to get you to come out with us all the time, but you always had something to read."

"Yes I remember quite clearly how hysterical you thought it was, me reading all of the time instead of wanting to go out. I never saw what was so funny. You and James were always a pain in my arse," he said half seriously. But they looked at each other and laughed. Remus was already amazed at how easy this was. It was like they never left each other, still joking around just like they used to. The small lines starting to form on Sirius' face were the only sign that time had gone by. His long black hair and boyish grin were every bit the same as they had been in his vivid memory.

Sirius noticed him staring. "What?"

Remus was momentarily flustered and then, "I was just thinking how little you've changed. You still look as young as you did twenty years ago.

There was a moment of reminisce broken by Sirius. "Really…because I was just thinking that you look like shit." Remus smiled lightly and rolled his eyes as Sirius laughed his arse off. Yes it was certainly just as it had been…

The rest of the day consisted of talking. They talked until nightfall when their voices had begun to get hoarse. They talked of the past and the present. Sirius recounted all of the tales of his journeys and Remus listened intently until they were thoroughly caught up with each other. They sat by the fire in a moment of silence, both digesting all that had been said that day. Remus stared into the flames and thought of time in their seventh year when they sat by the fire in the common room together. It was the closing of the year and Sirius had promised him that they would always be together, friends forever. There was a time when Remus had given up hope on that, but he was eternally grateful to have his friend back by his side.

One thing they hadn't mentioned in their recitations of the past years to each other was women. Remus automatically assumed that Sirius had been with multiple women in the last five years, just like he used to in Hogwarts. What he didn't want Sirius to know was that Remus had been with none. He didn't know why, he had just never felt the urge. Even in school, if a girl asked him out, he always denied them, happier to stay in the dorm with Sirius for the night, doing whatever. And in these five years he had spent most of his time thinking about Sirius.

Remus led him up to the guest bedroom as it was well past midnight and he was sure Sirius needed rest. "'Night Pads, see you in the morning," he said. Then he felt his friend embracing him again, a warmer, more lingering embrace. He put his arms around Sirius in return and breathed in the scent of his friend. _Amber_, he thought.

"I'm so glad to be back Moony," he said and pulled back, looking into his friend's eyes. Then he walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door, leaving Remus with an empty sort of feeling, like he didn't get to do something he wanted. _Strange_…he thought as he wondered what the feeling could mean. He stopped in front of his bedroom door when the thought popped into his head. _He had just wanted to kiss Sirius._ And for the second time that day, Remus' heart skipped a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to Miss Rowling.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Remus woke the next morning after barely a few hours of sleep. He had lain in bed for a long while, trying to convince himself that he did not have any romantic feelings for his friend. But every time he came to the conclusion that they were indeed just friends, the scent of Sirius haunted him, and then that look in his silver eyes. Whatever these feelings were, he decided that they must end quickly if he was going to be living with Sirius for a long time. It would create too many awkward moments that they didn't need.

After contemplating some more, Remus headed downstairs, surprised to find Sirius already sitting on the porch, drinking coffee and smoking, just like he does. Remus watched Sirius bring the cigarette to his mouth, inhale, and watched the smoke escape his lips. Then he watched him take a sip of coffee, and lick his lips. Remus mentally slapped himself and tried to shake it off.

He stepped outside onto the porch. "Up already? I had figured you'd sleep all day," said Remus.

"Nah, I've grown accustomed to waking up early," Sirius said, his eyes on the rising sun.

"Hmm. Still smoking I see?"

"Of course. And you too, I assume, since I stole this one from the pack in your kitchen," Sirius replied with a smirk. Remus grunted, but couldn't help but smile at Sirius' never ceasing sense of humor. He sat down on the porch swing next to Sirius.

"How did you sleep?" asked Sirius, now looking at him.

"Fine," Remus lied, but he couldn't look at his friend for the fear of eye contact causing that feeling to return. He felt the heat of Sirius' eyes on him, and when he finally turned to look back at him, he stopped breathing for a moment. Sirius looked gorgeous, his long hair shining and his bright eyes sparkling in the light of the rising sun.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Remus said but he couldn't look away. Sirius smirked. And then grinned. God that smile, the one that made him look so young. _What is wrong with me_, Remus asked himself. Then Sirius must have moved his hand because Remus felt the hot sense of flesh-on-flesh. He glanced down, and only about a quarter inch of their skin was touching, but Sirius' hand touching his seemed to burn hotter than anything he'd ever felt. He couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was that he hadn't seen him in so long, or maybe it was the fact that he simply hadn't been touched by anyone in so long, but he most certainly _did_ seem to have romantic feelings toward Sirius. _I can deal with this,_ he thought, _I just have to ignore it._

"So what are you up to today, Moony?" Sirius asked. "'Cause I'm obviously doing nothing and I thought we could hang out."

"Of course," Remus replied, almost too quickly. "I mean, you know, I'm not doing anything. I have no life, and you don't either now." Sirius smiled again. "Well what do you feel like doing?" Remus continued.

"Oh, I dunno. I'm thinking I need another relaxing day. We can just sit around, talk and do nothing just like we always have." He laughed. "I'm glad things are back to normal Moony." And then he put his arm around Remus. It was a friendly gesture but it had an enormous affect on Remus. He felt his stomach tie up in knots and he felt the urge to lay his head on his friend's shoulder. He suddenly leapt up to stop himself.

"I'm gonna, er, make some more coffee," he stammered as he walked inside.

"Shit," he cursed. "Shit, shit, _shit_. This isn't normal," Remus panicked in the kitchen. What the hell was he supposed to do about these feelings? Sirius would never return them and he would probably leave to go live with someone else.

"What's not normal?" Remus whipped around to see Sirius leaning against the wall with a curious smile on his face. Damn, when did he get so cute?

"I, er, nothing. The, erm, coffeemaker. The frigging coffeemaker isn't working," Remus replied.

"Lemme see…" Sirius walked towards Remus and the coffeemaker. But Remus put his hand out.

"No it's alright I got it, thanks." Then he realized that his hand was on Sirius' chest. He could feel his muscles through his thin cotton shirt. Sirius and Remus both looked at the hand, and then back at each other. Remus put his hand down, although he had to force himself, and saw the concerned look on Sirius' face.

"Rem, are you alright? You've been acting kind of weird."

"No, I just…" And then they both caught each others' eyes. They stared at each other long enough for them both to realize that it was way too long. They both cleared their throats and looked away, fully aware of the sufficiently awkward moment.

"Right, I'm gonna go back outside," Sirius said as he broke the silence and walked back out onto the porch. Remus let out the breath he'd been holding. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat in the kitchen a while before returning out to the porch. How many more moments like that would this day consist of?

Surprisingly, they managed to get through the day without awkward stares or touches. But Remus still had the last one on his mind, and he guessed that Sirius did too. They went on with the day going through Remus' old record collections and laughing at the music they used to listen to, and then Sirius helped Remus make dinner. Then they watched a couple movies and before they knew it, another day with each other was over.

They walked upstairs together and Remus' swallowed hard when their hands accidentally brushed. Remus stopped at Sirius' door to say goodnight again, but he was surprised when Sirius turned to him with a concerned look on his face.

"Remus, don't get me wrong, I had fun today…but I can't help feeling that something's bothering you. I just…I know I've been away for a while but I want you to be able to talk to me when something's up." Sirius reached out and put his hand on Remus' arm, who flinched, but then warmed to the touch and smiled softly. "So what's up? Is something wrong?"

"No Sirius, I just…I'm just glad you're back is all," Remus lied, but he couldn't help it. He also couldn't help looking into Sirius' eyes. They were hypnotizing.

"Good," Sirius whispered as he reached up and caressed Remus' face with the back of his hand, still looking into his eyes. Remus closed his eyes involuntarily and leaned into the touch. When he opened his eyes again, Sirius' face was inches from his, and was still moving closer. Then finally, he felt the softness of Sirius' lips on his own. It was gentle and hesitant, yet Remus' heart seemed to be beating faster than he thought was possible. He slightly parted his lips to allow Sirius' upper lip to come between his. There was nothing needy or harshly passionate about it, but it was probably the most beautiful thing Remus had ever experienced. Sirius pulled away slightly, his lips still centimeters from Remus', and both of their eyes were still closed. "Goodnight, Remus," he whispered against his lips.

"'Night," Remus barely choked out a hoarse whisper. Sirius pulled away completely, took one final look at Remus, and walked back into his room. Remus stood outside the door for a minute, and then finally walked back to his bedroom, feeling lightheaded. He could think of nothing but Sirius' lips.

* * *


End file.
